Letters To My Enemy
by wvvampire
Summary: When the Ministry sets up a pen pal system to rehabilitate Azkabans occupants, Remus finds himself corresponding with an intriguing woman. Rating for language and later chapters... You Have Been Warned!


_Written for xxGrimxLullaby's birthday and Anonymous Correspondent Challenge. Happy Birthday Grimmy!_

* * *

To whoever gets this stupid letter,

_I'm not quite sure how to start a letter to some random person I don't even know… Fucking Ministry attempting to make our lives in here better. I think I much preferred having the happiness sucked out of me by the dementors. Of course they say it's all in the interest of "rehabilitating" us. Personally I think the Minister is a Goddamn pig! You know what? Fuck this and fuck you too!_

_Prisoner Number 102394-6_

Remus read the letter in his hand and shook his head with disgust. It was obvious that the Ministry wasn't even attempting to censor the letters. He could only hope that no students had volunteered to be "pen pals" as he had. If it weren't for the fact that he was so lonely since Nymph's death and the fact that Kingsley had practically begged him to, he wouldn't have agreed to this letter writing thing at all. Remus couldn't help but agree with this prisoner number 102394-6 that is _was _absolutely ridiculous to think that simply writing letters could rehabilitate the many people imprisoned in Azkaban. He contemplated the words on the parchment in his hand. Based on his limited knowledge of graphology he could tell that the prisoner was a woman and was very true to herself before any others. It was amazing how much one could learn simple from someone's handwriting. Leaning back in his chair, Remus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I might as well get this over with." He took up a quill and slowly began to scratch it across the page.

_Prisoner Number 102394-6,_

_I have to say I agree with you on the whole "making your lives better" thing. I believe you should all be left to suffer, but if you think this is torture then so be it. I lost someone very dear to me during the war and frankly nothing anyone says or does will ever make it better. I'm told that half of the prisoner's on the pen pal list are former Death Eaters. I sincerely hope you are not amongst the ranks of said individuals, as I would rather shoot myself with a muggle gun than talk to anyone despicable enough to align them selves with Tom Riddle. I can only assume you may be one of them seeing as you refused to give me your name. I think you shall remain in the dark about mine as well._

_Anon._

Remus reread the letter before calling for his owl, Romulus. The beautiful gray owl flew down and landed gently on Remus' shoulder, nipping lovingly on his ear before taking the letter a flying off into the night. Remus laughed as he thought about how Romulus had gotten his name. Nymphadora had come rushing into the room, a huge smile on her face. "I have two things to brighten your day, news and a present. Which would you like to have first?" She was practically bouncing across the floor, her hair energetically changing from pink to blue and back again.

Laughing Remus answered, "Whichever one you think would make me happier love."

Nymphadora wrinkled her nose and said, "What fun is that? You can have the present first." She drew something from her pocket and quickly enlarged it. "What do you think?" A small cage glittered in the light as a small gray owl hooted quietly inside.

"Oh Nymph, you shouldn't have!" He reached into the cage and slowly withdrew the owl. "Hey there buddy." He looked up at his wife. "What is his name?"

"Well I was thinking Romulus," she blushed prettily, "You know after the founders of Rome? It's kind of stupid though." She scuffed her shoe across the ground, her hair turning a mousy brown.

"I love it! Romulus it is!" Remus grinned as he watched his wife smile largely and her hair begin its dance between pink and blue again. "Ok spill. What's the news?"

"I'll give you a hint," she concentrated really hard and her face took on a babyish appearance. "Any idea yet?"

Remus looked puzzled. "None whatsoever. Just tell me please?" He gave his wife his patented puppy dog look.

"Ok ok, geez. Are you sure your ready to hear it?" She teased him, hesitating a few minutes before finally saying, "I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy!"

That had been the happiest and saddest day of his life. Two hours after she had told him the news, Nymphadora and the baby had been killed on an attack in Diagon Alley, where they had gone to have dinner to celebrate. He had been across the room selecting dessert when the attack started. Before he could pull his wand out, Remus watched in horror as a jet of green struck his wife. In that moment he had felt his whole world shatter. Remus sniffed and shook his head, pulling himself out of the memory. Looking out the window, he sat waiting for Romulus to return. The small owl was the only family Remus had left in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I will be adding chapters in the future, but thing in RL just got crazy so I dunno when. Please R&R! First person to guess who Remus is writting to gets a whole plate of virtual cookies! *Takes a deep breath* Yummy they sure do smell good!**

_**Disclaimer for this and all future chapters: Harry Potter is no creation of mine. He belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, etc. **_


End file.
